


To See Him Again

by CheekysMagic



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Bliss, Episode: s03e08 The Great Red Dragon, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Molly Ain't Happy, Season/Series 03, Someone Help Will Graham, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Will Loves Hannibal, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This felt so wrong. Here he was, touching himself so intimately when only a room across from him was his wife. She could have given him the pleasure, touched him where it felt good and relieve him from the agony these fantasies pushed forth. </p>
<p>But alas, Will couldn’t let himself stray from reality. How could he allow his wife to get him off when the images in his mind were solely reserved for Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See Him Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written out of impulse, I got the idea and I immediately just had to write it down or I never would. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Will wasn’t asleep when Molly climbed into bed beside him, her sigh soft as she wrapped the sheets tight around her body and fell into the gentle caress their mattress gave. He waited, listening as her breaths went from lively to evened out and passive. 

He slowly sat up, being careful not to disturb his wife as he peeled the sheets off his body and then clambered slowly out of bed. His eyes watched her for a moment, cautious but she thankfully didn’t stir. Will breathed a sigh of relief and made his way to the spare room. 

He’d been having those fantasies again. 

Laying down on the spare bed, Will’s hand rucked itself up his shirt until the material was hitched at his collarbones. His nipples exposed to the cold air as they hardened into blushing little nubs that Will pinched between forefinger and thumb, a sigh passing his lips. 

This felt so wrong. Here he was, touching himself so intimately when only a room across from him was his wife. She could have given him the pleasure, touched him where it felt good and relieve him from the agony these fantasies pushed forth. 

But alas, Will couldn’t let himself stray from reality. How could he allow his wife to get him off when the images in his mind were solely reserved for Hannibal Lecter. 

He cursed his name, both in anger and pleasure as he twisted his nipple to let arousal spark down to his cock. It was already standing half-hard, having been roused to life by said fantasies that Will hadn’t been able to shake out of his head since he settled down to sleep nearly two hours ago. 

His thumbs slipped under the waistband of his boxers and he gently pulled them down, letting them gather at his ankles before he tossed them on the floor beside the bed, making a mental note to pick them up later. 

Before he touched himself, Will allowed himself to freeze as he registered the sounds in the house. 

Molly’s breathing and Walter’s snores echoed through the silent hallways, Will’s eyes fell shut in relief and he let his head fall back against the pillows, letting himself relax as his hand wrapped around him and began to tug. 

Will’s breath hitched, imagining the hand currently around him to be Hannibal’s. In the fantasy, Hannibal had him laid across the crisp satin of his bed. The silky sheets soft against his skin as he felt eyes boring into him. 

His eyes flickered open, expecting to see Hannibal above him but there was only the ceiling fan that was pitifully spinning around slowly. Will sighed to himself and cursed at the treachery of reality, feeling it was mocking him in his current state of pleasure. 

He ignored his surroundings however and returned to the fireplace-lit walls of Hannibal’s bedroom. The older man had quickened his pace now, urging Will closer to orgasm but he knew that he wasn’t going to let him off that easy. His hand stopped just as the heat pooled in his belly, Will cursing out his name. 

“Hannibal..” Will tenderly whispered, opening his eyes again to see his breath was ghosting in front of him. The rooms were cold this time of year without the fireplaces being lit, it would draw attention however if he was to light the fireplace in the spare room and therefore he kept himself to the cold. 

It wasn’t like he felt cold anyway, his body practically felt as if it were on fire. 

Leaning over to the drawers, Will sunk a hand inside one of them and pulled out a small tube of lubricant. He squirted it onto his fingers and his eyes flickered towards the door once again, what he was about to do. He would never want Molly to know. 

“H-Hannibal..” The young man started, feeling the press of a finger against his hole as it ran circles to slick the area in lube. “..Please fuck me” 

The finger slipped inside, miraculously easy as immediately it went on to explore inside him. Will’s mouth tipped open, the digit scraping against areas that had his spread legs jittering like a lowly virgin being fucked for the first time. 

He was about to whisper his name again when he imagined Hannibal’s hand being pressed against his mouth, the older man silencing his moans as a second finger pushed into his hole and stretched him delightfully. 

Will’s back arched to the feeling of being full with the two digits, his head tipped back against the pillows as his chest heaved and trembled from the stimulation brought force by the thrusting fingers inside his ass. 

His other hand returned to his nipple, playing with the nub that was now dusted pink from his arousal. He fucked himself harder with his fingers, curling them as he angled them to hit against his prostate while he coordinated himself to pinch at his nipple every time they did hit. 

Warmth pooled again and Will whined like a desperate slut, hoping to god that Hannibal wouldn’t leave him hanging again as orgasm held itself so delicately in the balance in front of Will. 

“Please let me come..” He gasped, his red lips parted as steady but heaving pants rasped from his throat. His whole body was in flames with the pleasure, Will only awaiting what Hannibal was about to do. 

The fingers quickened their pace, fucking Will hard and merciless while his other hand clutched his cock to jerk in time to the thrusts. It didn’t take long for Will to see the white before his eyes, for the piercing and ebbing sensation of orgasm to wash over him and allow his load to shoot out thick over his belly and chest. 

It was unfortunate he’d gotten so carried away, as he breathlessly cried out the name of the man supposedly touching him. 

Will fucked himself through his climax until all he could feel was the tingling aftershocks that made his head feel fuzzy and his limbs feel numb. When he felt he had recovered enough, he grabbed a tissue and wiped up the come and lube from off his torso and fingers. 

The young man could feel himself reeling immediately with regret. The idea that he’d just masturbated to a man he swore he would never think of again. 

_‘It’s been two years, you need to forget about him. You have Molly now, Walter too. You need to forget about him’_

“Good god I need a drink..” Will quietly muttered to himself as he carefully opened the door of the spare room and shut it again. He crept along the hallways and then finally into the kitchen where he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. 

He brought it up to his lips and downed the burning liquid quick, appreciating how the burn made him feel that little bit more lucid, his problems seemingly melting away as he went to pour himself a second glass. 

“I heard you touching yourself” 

Will nearly dropped the bottle, quickly clutching it in his hand before he spun round to see Molly stood in the doorway. Her face was calm and yet it unnerved Will, telling him something he didn’t want to hear. 

“I-I couldn’t sleep..” Will muttered, avoiding her gaze as he poured the whiskey into the glass again and then picked it up, swirling the brown liquid as he stared down at it. 

“You were.. You were imagining him.. That Hannibal Lecter, weren’t you?”

This felt unfair, Will felt like a teenager who had been caught masturbating for the first time. He was a forty-year-old man for god’s sake and he did not need this from his wife. 

“I.. I tend to think of him when I’m touching myself” 

“Do you think of him when we’re having sex?” Molly was quick to snap though her tone didn’t sound angry, more deflated and upset at the idea of Will having fantasies about a man he’d swore he’d forgotten about. “Do you even think of me when you touch yourself Will?” 

The man in question sighed and walked over to the table in the middle of the kitchen, sitting himself down and watching as Molly copied him and sat in the chair opposite him. Now it felt like an interrogation. 

“No Molly, I don’t. I only think of you when we have sex” It was a lie white in all modesty, Will couldn’t bear to bring himself to admit that his mind was always occupied on other things during their shared times of intimacy. 

“But you don’t think of me when you touch yourself?”

Will exhaled shakily and his eyes closed as he composed himself, he lightly sipped at the whiskey as if it would give him strength as he reached his hands over and took Molly’s into his own. 

“I have fantasies that are yet to escape my mind Molly and until they do I need to deal with them myself. I feel like I’m being dishonest if I made you get me off every time I thought about him. My sexual desires have never made sense to me and I doubt they ever will” 

He could hear the way his wife sighed, how she too closed her eyes but her grip tightened around Will’s hands which made his heart flutter with the hope that she understood him. 

“It hurts, acknowledging that you have to distance yourself from me and that you get such pleasure from him. I know one day it’ll stop but this isn’t the first time I’ve heard you Will, just the first time I’ve confronted you about it” Her hands squeezed around his again and Will felt the band of her wedding ring press against his skin, almost like a sick reminder that had his mouth drying at the thought. 

“Just please know, that my desires with who I want to be with reside with you and you only in this moment Molly. I want nothing more than to be with you which is why I never decided to go visit him” 

Molly looked at him for a moment, her face almost pondering him as if he were a piece of art that needed deciphering in order to be understood. “You say that and yet you are still not released from him Will. I think you need to see him, need to let him get in your mind again. Even if it’s for a moment.. This might be the relief you’re looking for” 

Will appreciated her advice and he parted their hands, finishing his whiskey before he walked alongside her back to their bed. Molly gave him the space he needed and she was soon asleep again while the young man stared across the expanse of his ceiling, pondering his thoughts.

It couldn’t have been a coincidence, that in the early hours of the new morning. Jack Crawford came a-knocking.


End file.
